


When Dawn Meets the Day

by ageha_nacht



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Hasegawa Langa In Love, Introspection, Light Angst, M/M, Pining Hasegawa Langa, Pre-Relationship, Wordcount: 100-1.000, and i am perfectly okay with that, no beta we ride like sk8ters, this is how i choose to use my english degree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageha_nacht/pseuds/ageha_nacht
Summary: Usually, nothing gold can stay.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	When Dawn Meets the Day

When met with the vision of golden rays melting the snow and ice from his heart and memory, bringing warmth back into his life, Langa knew then and there that he loved Reki.

It wasn't anything dramatic, though the wording makes it seem that way. He doesn't think there was anything special about that day, really. Just that everything felt right and bright and warm as he revolved around the warmth and passion that seemed to make up the red head like he was made for this. Like it was the most natural thing ever and perhaps it was. Perhaps it was as simple as that. Perhaps he was made to meet and simply be with Reki Kyan. Reki, who taught him to skateboard, who taught him to live again. Reki, who’s the reason he’s able to compete here and now in this tournament.

Honestly? Langa wouldn't mind that being his purpose.

He had never really been a people person. Was never known to be considerate, either. It's not like it’s _intentional_. He tries to care, but everything moves too fast for him. Is too loud for him. His pace is much different and he prefers it even though it's at odds with the outside world. Yet something about Reki made it easy. Easy to feel, easy to tune in. Easy to match his pace with the redhead who so easily matched his pace to his. Or at least, he thought he matched his pace. 

Turns out there's a lot he needs to learn, especially when loving someone like Reki. Reki, who would burn himself at both ends like a fire thief. Reki, who stayed with Langa despite the fact that he is spacy, and bad at talking, and unable to really connect or communicate with anything that isn't near perfectly set to his pace or interests. The static he hears when he gets too deep in his head and the haziness of everything is the norm he was used to. The norm he expected once again when he and his mom left Canada and came to Okinawa. It had been that way since his father died and it remained that way until he met Reki who he’s loved since the start. His single focus, now that he thinks about it. The place he turns to in order to focus on anything else, in relation to everything else. What he thinks about first thing in the morning and last thing at night. And now he's on the verge of losing that focus because Langa is _himself_.

Being avoided isn’t something that bothered him before Reki. It’s one thing when it’s the blurry faces around him, but when it’s someone he’s more than smitten with, it’s like a hole is being burned in his shape that can’t be filled with anything else. It makes reaching out even harder, he thinks, and being honest like that is an embarrassing thing he never thought he'd have to do. Others have always done it for him, have always matched their pace to his or left him when they didn’t want to. He thinks his mom has mentioned something like this before, but he was probably too dazed at the time. She’s stated it again, however, in a different fashion: honestly and earnestly. Reki deserves that. As badly as he wants them to be at matching paces again, he also wonders if he can do it. Past the embarrassment, he doesn't quite know _how_ yet. He's never been a poet. Never been good at words. He's a man of action but his actions without thought is what got them in this mess. He wants to tell Reki how much he adores him and how incredible he is. Reki, who lit up his dull, monochrome white world that was much like the thing the "S" community named him after. But the only reason “Snow” exists is because of Reki who gave life to him once again. Reki, who gives him a reason to _fly_. But he wonders if anyone has given Reki a reason to fly too. Even self-sustaining lights have components that make them up. If they lose any of them then they run the risk of fading out or worse. 

He wished he noticed it sooner.

It was only after the fact that Langa realized that he doesn't really know how Reki sees him and he doesn't know how Reki sees himself either. At the time he hadn't sensed anything wrong. He hadn't sensed them falling out of sync. He hadn't sensed the gold fade to green and then the green give way to black. There was no light following that. No light in his gold-like eyes. It still haunts him as he skates. Haunts him as he wakes. Haunts him as he sleeps, and yet try as he might to focus on skating _again_ , when he races it haunts him then too. 

When met with the vision of golden rays melting the snow and ice from his heart and memory, bringing color back into his life, Langa knew then and there that he loved Reki. That moment when he truly saw Reki for the first time after he suddenly sprouted wings, Langa knew. It wasn't anything dramatic, though the wording makes it seem that way. It was his smile, his passion, his kindness. He makes up the gold upon green like that poem he can barely remember, but it feels appropriate. It feels like Reki. And Reki is so lovely and wonderful in every way and Langa is so, _so_ weak to him. He revolves around him. Never stops thinking about him. And never wants to lose him. He wants to protect him. He’ll keep searching for him even as he’s speeding around this track, trying to win. He wants to see him, wants to hold him. He wants the light to stay. 

He wants Reki to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't expecting to post anything for this series, but this idea burst out of me so I said "why not." I adore Langa and Reki and have spent many hours thinking about them and their relationship and honestly episode 8 was a treat I'm very grateful for. I'm excited for more of this series and I may or may not have a few more concepts to play with. Only time will tell.


End file.
